La pierre d'Améthyste
by La lunatique poetique
Summary: Sigyn/Loki.Cet Os se situe après Avengers Loki va voir son épouse avec une requête. Je trouve que ce pairing est très peu présent,pourtant dans la Bd "Thor" ils sont j'espère qu'elle sera dans Thor 2. Je vous conseillle de lire cet Os avec la chanson "Love The Way you lie" de Skylar Grey


One Shot

**Disclaimer**: Sigyn, Loki, Thor et tout le reste ne m'appartienne pas. Sinon, Loki serait à dans ma chambre.

Pairing : Loki/Sigyn

Sigyn était au balcon, adossée au bord. Le froid la faisait frissonner mais elle restait quand même dehors. Elle ne cessait de, sangloter, comment avait-elle pu lui faire confiance ?

Tout le monde l'avait prévenu « C'est un manipulateur » « Ses mots sont aussi charmants qu'il est vil ».Elle avait pourtant pensé que ça allait être différent, qu'elle arriverait à le changer. Elle prit un miroir et le caressa de la paume de la main. Aussitôt, l'image de Loki apparut. Il était beau, ses cheveux noirs jais encadraient son visage, un sourire discret mais néanmoins magnifique, de beaux yeux verts émeraudes vous ensorcelant, mais tout cela n'était qu'un masque d'hypocrisie destiné à vous séduire, vous manipuler, vous persuader de choses dont vous n'auriez jamais douté. Ensuite, il révèle sa vraie nature : un serpent venimeux. C'est ce qu'il est, n'est-ce pas comme ça qu'Adam et Eve se sont faits dupés ? Elle avait placé toute sa confiance en lui. Et il l'avait trahi, comme on le prédisait.

Combien de fois lui avait-il murmuré « Je ne te ferai aucun mal, je ne te décevrai jamais, je serai toujours à tes côtés peut importe ce qu'il arrive ».

Plus elle y pensait, plus ces mots sonnaient faux. Plus elle se sentait stupide de s'être faite bernée si facilement par lui, on ne l'avait pas surnommé « langue d'argent »pour rien. Maintenant, il ne lui restait plus que ses yeux pour pleurer. De rage, elle balança le miroir. Il s'écrasa contre le mur. Le verre vola en éclat et se répandit sur le sol en même temps que les sanglots redoublèrent d'intensité.

On toqua à la porte.

« Entrez » dit-elle d'une voix enrouée.

« Excusez –moi princesse, mais on demande votre présence dans la salle du trône »l'informa sa servante.

« Je ne veux voir personne .Laissez-moi seule je vous prie ».

« Je me permets d'insister madame. Le blond a dit que sinon il réduirait le palais en cendre avec Mjolnir »souligna la bonne

« Est-ce un blond accompagné d'un brun aux yeux verts »

« Je crois bien ma dame »répondit la domestique après un temps de réflexion

« Laissez-moi le temps de me changer et j'arrive »

L'employée sortit après cela.

Elle enfila une cape par-dessus sa robe, marcha jusqu'à l'endroit.

« Vous ne pensez pas en avoir fait assez ? » aboya la voix de Narvi son frère.

« Nous avons des comptes à régler qui ne concernent pas les enfants » grogna Thor.

« Vous voulez parler d'enfantillages ? Très bien. Alors parlons de votre frère. N'est-ce pas un comportement d'enfant d'envahir Midgard ».

« Je ne vous permets pas de »

« Narvi, Thor a raison. Tu n'es pas assez mature et âgé pour juger la situation »interrompit la voix douce et apaisante de Sigyn. « Ceci n'est pas discutable »s'empressa-t-elle de rajouter devant l'air furibond de son cadet.

Elle le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte, puis la ferma. Elle s'y appuya et respira rapidement pour faire face à la situation. Thor, Loki, La Veuve Noire, L'archer. La demandant pour on ne sait quelle raison.

« Que me voulez-vous ? Je n'ai rien à vous enseigner sur la magie. Vous avez déjà un maître de l'illusion et de la tromperie avec vous »

« Lorsque j'ai demandé ta main, je t'ai offert une bague. T'en souviens-tu ? « lui demanda Loki. A ce souvenir, son cœur fit une embardée.

« Oui et ? »

« J'avais placé une part de Tesseract à l'intérieur. Pourquoi ? Parce que je savais que Personne ne se serait douté qu'une jeune femme aussi innocente que toi puisse porter cette arme mortelle »avoua-t-il.

« Tu t'es servi de moi ? OH je n'y crois pas ! En fait, j'aurais dû m'en douter après tout ce que tu as fait » ragea Sigyn en faisant les cents pas. »Et je suppose qu'aujourd'hui tu veux la récupérer ?

« Juste ce qui nous intéresse »tenta de la rassurer Thor.

Elle leur tendit le bijou, Loki était en train d'extraire la lueur bleue de la pierre d'améthyste. Quand elle remarqua que Natacha la regardait d'un air désolé.

« Non, garde-la. Tu as dit que c'était un cadeau de fiançailles et bien je n'en veux plus »

Le dieu aux yeux verts hocha la tête. Il s'était attendu à tout sauf à ça.

Une enfant n'ayant probablement pas plus de sept ans arriva en pyjama vert une peluche en main.

« Maman ? Oncle Thor ? Papa ? » A cette appellation Loki tressaillit « Pourquoi vous êtes tous là ?.

« Papa, tu avais promis de me lire une histoire et de m'enseigner le sort de clonage. Quand on le fera ?

« Quand j'aurai fini de régler certaines affaires à Asgard on le, fera. Promis »

Sigyn s'agenouilla à sa hauteur tandis que Loki s'éloignait vers la fenêtre.

« Mon ange »murmura sa mère « tu vas te recoucher et je t'expliquerai ça demain. D'accord ? »

La fillette repartit rapidement, non sans avoir déposé un léger bisou sur la joue de son père.

« Tu reproches à Odin de t'avoir délaissé pendant ton enfance mais tu fais pareil avec essayant de conquérir Midgard plutôt que de savoir si elle apprend à lire ou écrire » le réprimanda –t –elle

« Cela n'a aucun rapport. Je savais ce que je faisais »

« Elle a pleuré pendant une dizaine de jour après avoir appris ce que tu as fait. Et malgré tout elle te considère comme un héros ».

Pour seule réponse, il se contenta de lui prendre la main. Leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent.

« Tu sais que je ne te voulais aucun mal ? Je ne voulais pas que tu souffres »

« Je sais, mais tu as essayé d'envahir un royaume qui n'est pas le tien. Tué des gens. Je crois que tu as tout raté ».

Elle le lâcha et se concentra sur l'ainé des Odinson « Puisque vous avez votre bien, pourquoi ne pas vous en aller ? »

« Tu as raison, nous ne voulons pas t'incommoder par notre présence »

Ils se levèrent ainsi que le dieu du Mal.

« Connais-tu la symbolique de l'Améthyste ? » lui demanda-t-elle

« Je devrais connaitre la réponse ?

« L'améthyste symbolise la force et la sagesse. Et pourtant c'est à moi que tu as offert cette bague. Peut-être que tu aurais dû la garder. Cela t'aurais évité de faire certains choix »cracha-t-elle amèrement

Elle se retira après cela. Ils partirent en direction du portail

« Je crois qu'elle me hait. Si l'on m'avait prévenu du prix à perdre je n'aurais surement pas tenté d'envahir Midgard »

« Quand on perd certaines choses on se rend compte de leur valeur » chuchota Natacha. »Mais elle a juste besoin de temps pour te pardonner »

Sigyn s'allongea sur son lit, prit le miroir et le caressa. L'image de son ex-amant apparut, elle soupira.

« Un jour je te pardonnerai. Mais là, j'ai besoin de temps pour que mes blessures guérissent»


End file.
